Gently Burn
by HanakoAnimeaddict
Summary: A bunch of one-shots done by me. (Each person thinks differently, even on the same subject.)
1. Table of Content

So, this is for my one-shot center for all my KHR fics, and I should have quite a lot. (With the requests I've gotten and things I want to write.) Named after some song lyrics which I thought was inspiring in its own right (_And burn away everything, gently..._)

* * *

How, this will work out is:

chapter number) Chapter Title (Pairings) Word Count; Release Date (done by my time.)

1) Table of Contents (None) Unknown; N/A

2) Biting the Sky (1827, 1869, 5927, 80fem!59, 27OC, 8027) 5613; 02/10/2013

3) Devotion (5927) 606; 02/11/2013

4) Forever or Not (1859, 8027, 3369) 1283; 02/12/2013

5) Playing (1827) 1169; 02/13/2013

6) Artist's Comment (fem!69fem!18) 1723; 02/16/2013

7) Sand Castles (1827, 1869, 5927, 80fem!59, 8027) 1576; 02/18/2013

8) Predator and Prey (1827) 1264; 02/20/2013

9) Hold Me Tight (6927, 69others, others27) 1336; 02/20/2013

10) Washed Away (1827, 80fem!59) 233; 02/20/2013

11) Kiss and Go! (6959) 144; 02/20/2013

12) No Celebration (1827) 199; 02/21/2013

13) Sea Foam (80fem!27, 8086) 1366; 02/22/2013

14) Looking Back (Rfem!27, 59fem!27, 8059) 529; 02/26/2013

15) Underlying (1859) 1051; 03/01/2013

16) Bittersweet Reflections (D18, 8027, 8018) 2026; 03/22/2013

* * *

I also accept requests and such, so feel free to ask.

**DISCLAIMER: Fanfiction; do I really need to say more?**


	2. Biting the Sky

**AN: **My first official introduction to this fandom. Uh, is there anything... ah, yes, my challenge for this was to include no dialogue in this fic, and I think I did quite well. I don't think there's that many spoilers...

**Title: **Biting the Sky  
**Pairing(s): **1827, 1869, 5927, 80fem!59, 27OC, 8027  
**Rating**: PG/T (Borderline M)  
**Warnings: **Infidelity, crossdressing, angst, character death  
**Extra:** Majority is AU. This was meant to be 1827 only, but then things changed. Also inspired by the 100 themes challenge done by a few 6927 fans.

* * *

**1—Introduction**

Seeing the brunette run across the campus, looking panicked, Hibari smirked as the boy looked left and right for the Disciplinary Committee. It seemed as if he needed to learn who the leader was.

**2—Complicated**

To say that they were lovers was a simplification of the truth. Hibari was, in a way, Tsunayoshi's lover, but there was so much more to their relationship.

**3—Making History**

It was a startling event, one that would be forever recorded. That day was the first time Kyouya Hibari had even considered being in love.

**4—Rivalry**

The mere idea of having to fight made Hibari smirk in amusement—he happened to like the little game of luck. However, he wasn't going to accept any challengers for Tsuna's love.

**5—Unbreakable**

It was a cliché to say that their bond was invincible, and both would acknowledge it to be false. However, it didn't to be impervious to attacks.

**6—Obsession**

It was nothing more than mere observation. Hibari never stalked the boy, Tsunayoshi Sawada, and it was pure chance that they ended up in the same place. Or that's what most assumed (excluding Reborn himself.)

**7—Eternity**

Eternity was something equivalent to forever, and he wouldn't like to be tied down for that long. However, if Tsuna was happy, Hibari could deal with it.

**8—Gateway**

A hand reached out to touch the other's cheek, but he retracted it before it reached its destination. This was a start of something different.

**9—Death**

Had it been anyone else, Hibari would have "bitten" them to death. Instead, he allowed the brunette to stay as he stared at the small bird that had finally collapsed from age.

**10—Opportunities**

It wasn't often that either one had the chance to really do anything alone. That's why, on the day that most of the Guardians were gone, they made the most by doing a variety of activities that lovers did.

**11—33%**

It didn't take a genius to see that Tsuna was struggling with his math homework. However, it took a genius to explain how to convert simple fractions into decimals.

**12—Dead Wrong**

Hibari had made the assumption that Tsuna was nothing more than a mere herbivore. However, watching the so-called heir to the Vongola fight against his opponent in the Sky Ring Battle had him reconsidering his original assumption.

**13—Running Away**

Seeing Hibari with someone else, someone that he claimed to hate, had Tsuna escaping from the reality. He locked himself in his own world, one where he could be happy with Kyouya Hibari, and he wished that he could say that was reality.

**14—Judgment**

The world was hypocritical. They said that anyone could be what they wanted, but they looked down on those that were different. They said that it was fine that one was gay, yet there were still hate crimes. It wasn't so shocking when he returned home to find Tsuna crying.

**15—Seeking Solace**

It had started as a way out of the loveless relationship he was in, but then it turned into something more. Tsuna had seek comfort within Gokudera, and it had turned into something more. However, the pain was still there, and he did his best to ignore it.

**16—Excuses**

The fact that it was wrong to cheat on Hibari was something that kept him away. However, the fact that Hibari was doing the same thing had Tsuna returning to Gokudera again and again in hopes of avoiding the reality that had shattered his world.

**17—Vengeance**

The pain in his chest had him realizing something—Tsuna could be possessive. However, had he not allowed his guard to fall, he would have noticed that Tsuna hadn't been acting as he normally would (especially if he caught his lover with someone else.) That in itself made Hibari feel pathetic.

**18—Love**

There was no such thing as love in Kyouya Hibari's dictionary, yet Tsuna would still try to shove it into his vocabulary. He would accept the word into his vocabulary as long as the brunette accepted that the word would never leave his mouth.

**19—Tears**

Hibari could say that he never accepted those that cried. However, watching the Vongola Decimo mourn the loss of those that could have been spared, he could say that he accepted one of those crybabies.

**20—My Inspiration**

Despite what most thought, Hibari was not inspired to fight for Tsunayoshi nor was his inspiration something as simple as he wanted to. His inspiration was nothing—he had no choice as to whether or not he would fight. Something always depended on it, so he's grown use to just fighting.

**21—Never Again**

Hugging himself, Tsuna promised himself that there would never be a situation like his. He promised that no one would suffer the same pain he did if he could help it. That's why, when he saw the girl about to attempt the same thing he did long ago to get Hibari's attention, he cried out for her to stop.

**22—Online**

It had broken off quite quickly. Both parties had reached an agreement—as much as they loved each other, the relationship wouldn't last if they couldn't see each other. There was no way they could maintain that same spark over the internet.

**23—Failure**

He was casted aside by his creator who said that he wasn't perfect. A man had soon picked him up, giving him the name Tsunayoshi. Soon, that man had also abandoned him in favor of someone else who had sparked his interest.

**24—Rebirth**

There was no such thing as being a phoenix. However, Tsuna still hoped it could happen as he stared at the unmoving body before him. His Guardians, dying one by one, had to rise like the phoenix because Tsuna didn't know what he'd do if they were all dead, especially his Cloud Guardian.

**25—Breaking Away**

Tsuna had tried to leave the Mafia multiple times, yet he was stopped each and every time. Hibari had tried to reject the offer of being one of the Guardians, yet he failed each and every time. They had both tried to escape the living hell that had become their life, and they had somewhat succeeded.

**26—Forever and a Day**

The punishment meant for the losers of the war was pushed onto him—he had the burden of the sky for an eternity and more. However, it was worth it if Hibari was able to escape the same fate as the rest—he didn't want everyone he cared for to be forced to hold the sky for the rest of time itself.

**27—Lost and Found**

Tsuna knew that it would be here, at the police station, where people lose things. However, he hadn't expected to meet an attractive officer who would take him to the "Lost and Found". Stuttering and blushing, he managed to choke out what he was searching for, and he was more than shocked when the man found it mere seconds after he heard what Tsuna said. The brunette was beyond surprise when the officer kissed him on the cheek.

**28—Light**

To say that Tsuna was the light that lit his dark world would be a lie. Hibari didn't live a dark life, despite some common misconceptions, but he didn't like to speak of his personal life none-the-less. In fact, he was paranoid to the point that he wouldn't allow anyone to even consider following him home (and stayed at the school until it reached midnight or later.)

**29—Dark**

To say that Hibari was dark was somewhat of a misconception. He wasn't all that different from any anti-social person, and Tsuna could accept that. However, there were times when Hibari's sick sense of humor would show its ugly head, and he would have to deal with the horrifying consequences.

**30—Faith**

There was no hope in a relationship that had no fidelity. Tsuna had always run into Gokudera's arms, and Hibari was too busy spending time with Mukuro. This relationship would not last, and neither could say that it was sudden. However, the reaction from the brunette was definitely surprising.

**31—Colors**

Seeing Kyouya Hibari wearing something that didn't consist of black and white made Tsuna nearly laugh in amazement. Instead, he just stared in shock—the man didn't look hideous in it, but it just didn't seem to suit the serious, stubborn prefect.

**32—Exploration**

Hands trailed down the willing body, and he almost smirked at the way the other melted into the touches. Instead, he just continued in hopes of seeing a more _prominent_ reaction. Deciding that he had spent enough time examining the body, he used what he had picked up to make the boy beneath him feel pleasure beyond his imagination.

**33—Seeing Red**

Tsuna couldn't deny that he was jealous. He couldn't help but admit that he was possessive, and would like the world to know that they were attempting to seduce what was his, but he wouldn't. Tsuna also knew that it was useless to feel this emotion, as the people before him were never going to get his attention. Despite that, he still couldn't help but to feel a bit peeved.

**34—Shades of Grey **

Tsuna had to admit that he was interested by the book, "50 Shades of Grey", but he hadn't expected to read horribly written porn. He also hadn't expected Hibari to test out some of the kinks in his own way, making it much more pleasurable than the books illustrated it to be.

**35—Forgotten**

The memories that had been collected over the years laid in the corner. One was in the hospital for attempted suicide while the other for attempted murder. They had a huge fight, one that had been justified in both eyes, but the consequences were huge. The memories were just there to collect dust.

**36—Dreamer**

Tsuna could still believe that they could salvage this mess they called a relationship. He could still believe that there was hope in being able to love him without any reserves. At the same time, he knew that it wouldn't be that easy. Yet, he still hoped.

**37—Mist**

There was nothing here, yet Hibari had a feeling that someone was behind him not being able to see. It didn't help that the prefect couldn't understand what he was experiencing. It was sharp yet dull at the same time, and his mind wanted to reject it. For the first time, he felt loneliness.

**38—Burning**

His cheeks were bright red, and he couldn't help but to chuckle at the image. Tsuna, "Dame-Tsuna" had somehow managed to confess, and he looked as if he was going to pass out from the amount of the blood that rushed up to his cheeks during the brunette's confession. Maybe, just maybe, Hibari would torture his future boss more by keeping his reply a secret until the Inheritance Ceremony.

**39—Out of Time**

There was nothing left to say, not even a time for an "I told you so". Tsuna had died from stabbing himself on the hospital roof, and Kyouya Hibari felt something in his chest shatter. There was nothing left other than utter despair. However, he would not show it, not even when the platinum blonde would accuse him of being uncaring and cruel to the brunette. Because everything was true, and he couldn't apologize.

**40—Knowing How**

Sometimes, when Tsuna sat in the hospital by himself, thinking about how things had turned into this mess that it did, the brunette had a feeling that he knew the moment things changed. That time that he introduced Mukuro to Hibari, that had been the turning point that led to this hell that he could call his life.

**41—Fork in the Road**

He had chosen one side in favor of the other, and Hibari could say that he regretted it in the end. However, there was no way he would ever admit to choosing the wrong choice, so he kept up the pretense that this was the right choice, that he had done what he wished to do, and he could say that the choice tore them apart.

**42—Start**

It had first appeared as an experiment, and they had thought that it would stay that way. However, feelings and Fate had a weird way of working, and the two had soon turned that experiment into something more. Both Kyouya and Tsunayoshi could say that they weren't disappointed with how it turned out.

**43—Nature's Fury**

The wind whipped around him angrily, as if saying that what he was about to do was wrong. It was a warning, that he shouldn't be leaving Tsuna for someone as despicable as Mukuro Rokudo. However, Hibari didn't heed it, and he still trudge towards the house that belonged to the man that had tempted him into this.

**44—At Peace**

It was nice to just be in a loving embrace instead of being forced to fight or being forced to admit things that he didn't want to. Tsuna just liked being held in Hibari's arms without there being an ulterior motive. However, he did admit that he also liked being at the mercy of the other…

**45—Heart's Song**

His heart was thumping loudly against his chest, his cheeks were burning, and it was all because of the man blocking him from the door. That knowing smirk, those dark, lust-clouded eyes, that half-naked body—Tsuna couldn't help but think that he wouldn't be leaving the class for a long time.

**46—Reflection**

Hibari sat on his hospital bed, wanting to leave this place as soon as he could without notice, but he also used this time to think back on the situation at hand. He had been stabbed in the stomach by Tsuna in hopes of being killed, and he had to admit that he didn't care that the brunette wanted him dead—it was what he deserved for this deception.

**47—Perfection**

To say that their relationship was perfection was the best way to die. Hibari didn't like being called that, and he definitely didn't like anything of his being associated with that word (though he was a bit hypocritical since he thought Tsuna was "perfect" at times.)

**48—Everyday Magic**

There was no fairytale ending, there was no waking up to such a beautiful person every morning, there was nothing that had that romantic spark that the brunette had heard about from his female friends. However, he couldn't be disappointed since Kyouya did things to show he cared, such as kissing him on the cheek whenever they were alone, such as hugging him whenever he requested it, such as going out with him even though Kyouya hated crowds. Yes, it wasn't the fairytale he hoped for, but Tsuna could be happy with this.

**49—Umbrella**

It was embarrassing being under the same umbrella as Kyouya Hibari, but Tsuna was also pleasantly pleased with that. It was a bit uncomfortable being stared at by the boys and to receive glares from the girls, but he didn't pay much attention to it. Maybe one day he could confess his feelings, and maybe hold Hibari in public, but this would be good for now.

**50—Party**

Taking a sip of water, Hibari stared at the dance floor in distaste. He wasn't one to celebrate something like his birthday, and he knew that his so-called friends knew that too. However, the brunette that kept shyly throwing him glances might make up for this pathetic gathering in a seedy bar.

**51—Troubling Thoughts**

Sometimes, there were doubts that would surface in his mind. However, he tried not to let it beat him when he was alone with Hibari. There were times when he thought that the other would leave him for Mukuro, and there were times, when he was alone, that he had a feeling that Hibari was with the man. However, Tsuna wouldn't say anything.

**52—Stirring of the Wind**

Feeling something lift his shirt up slightly, something cold nonetheless, Tsuna originally assumed that the wind was blowing. When it happened once again just mere seconds, and nothing else seemed to move, such as the leaves on the trees, Tsuna had to rethink his original assumption.

**53—Future**

Kyouya Hibari hadn't thought about anything but what happened that night in Mukuro's house, so he was shocked to see the ring next to his phone one day. There was nothing but regret in this relationship, and he knew that they couldn't continue without destroying themselves. So, with a soft, inaudible sigh, he called the man to break off whatever it was that they once had.

**54—Health and Healing**

The boy that had wanted to speak to him was too kind, someone that shouldn't be with a person like him. That's why Tsuna kept pushing him away, refusing to speak of the events that led him here. Instead, his beloved, Gokudera, had nearly killed herself in hopes of getting Yamamoto's attention. It had forced Tsuna to reveal his past.

**55—Separation**

It was for the best, to split off for the meantime. It would be much easier for them to work this way, and it would cause less stress. Taking half of the shopping list, Tsuna went into the food department as Hibari went to get other (sanitary) supplies.

**56—Everything For You**

Tsuna had done everything he could to keep it from falling apart. He had even died for the sake of Kyouya Hibari. Even then, the man wouldn't spare him a second glance, wouldn't even come to visit his grave.

**57—Slow Down**

Pulling the covers closer to his body, Tsuna could only glare at the other in anger as the man kept trying to coax him into showing off his body. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his body—it was that he was horrified of the clothes that his friends had forced him into.

**58—Heartfelt Apology**

There was no way he could say it, nor could he ask for the man to keep his eyes on him only. Instead, Tsuna could only murmur words that felt empty and hollow. The brunette couldn't really let him go, though, and had hurt them both even more. In the end, he was left with nothing but a desire to at least apologize for everything he had caused.

**59—Challenged**

Mukuro had a smirk on his face, and Tsuna felt a bit intimidated. However, he would accept if only because he couldn't lose to the man that was also his best friend. There was no way the brunette could lose against Mukuro because if he did, then this whole thing, the amount of time he spent with Hibari, would be for nothing.

**60—Exhaustion**

There was nothing worse than having to stop for breath when it came to running away from the reality of this. However, Hibari could say that was not the case. He rather feel the physical tiredness than the emotional and mental one—the lies that piled one by one made him sick to the stomach, but he managed to keep them in check.

**61—Accuracy**

Tsuna, at that moment, had wished that he was wrong as he usually was in school. Instead, he was horrifyingly right, and he wanted to run from this. Instead, he was frozen on the spot, watching Hibari seduce Mukuro into the room. Not waiting any longer, his grip tightened on the knife, and he made himself known.

**62—Irregular Orbit**

Explaining anything scientific to Tsunayoshi Sawada was near impossible, as teaching him how babies were made had already traumatized him, but Kyouya Hibari still tried to teach the other something. However, it was hard to explain the planets routes to the brunette, who didn't understand how the sun managed to attract the planets into an elliptical pattern.

**63—Cold Embrace**

It was freezing cold, and Hibari wished that Tsuna had worn some type of protective covering to keep himself warm. Instead, the brunette was currently snuggling against him, and he was freezing cold. At that moment, he decided that Tsuna wouldn't be allowed outside until he helped Hibari warm up.

**64—Frost**

It was windy, and the snow was whipping around them, yet Hibari found himself content with watching Tsuna run up to the window and writing on it. The childish excitement made the brunette cuter than he already was, and the raven-haired man would be sure to make sure that Tsuna had indulged in the more explicit benefits of being kept close to home.

**65—A Moment in Time**

There was nothing better than this moment, the time that Hibari had whispered words of love and encouragement. There was nothing better than the moment the boy's eyes lit up with happiness as he was accepted into their family. There was nothing worse than finding out that it was all a dream of his.

**66—Dangerous Territory**

Yamamoto had to word his sentences carefully because he didn't know what would set off Tsunayoshi Sawada. Watching his friend fall slowly into depression—yes, he acknowledged him as such even if the other refused to speak—was crushing, but he would work out what had happened to cause this. Even if he knew that he shouldn't be trying to pry.

**67—Boundaries**

There was no such thing as "personal space" when it came to Takeshi Yamamoto, so Tsuna wasn't all that shocked when he started to ask about his past. Still, the brunette kept silent in hopes of deterring the other from this sensitive topic.

**68—Unsettling Revelations**

Sitting at home, Tsuna had contemplated on calling his boyfriend, but decided against it. Instead, he called up Mukuro Rokudo, who suspiciously didn't answer his phone. The way that Hibari was acting, the way that Mukuro wouldn't talk, it had worried Tsuna. Instead of commenting on it, he tried calling once again, only to get the voicemail. His phone fell from his hand as he finally came to a conclusion that would explain both their behaviors.

**69—Shattered**

Takeshi knew that it would be impossible to put the brunette back together, yet he still tried. Even against his girlfriend's wish, he visited time and time again in hopes of seeing some type of improvement. At the first sign of an improvement—one that nearly cost his girlfriend's life—the hard work just broke with the brunette's death.

**70—Bitter Silence**

Staring at Hibari, Tsuna wanted to bring up the past in which they were in love with each other. Instead, he just kept staring in hopes of getting the other to speak. Hibari wanted to say something, such as breaking off what they had, but he knew he wouldn't. Instead, he stared back, hoping that the lies would stick together and hide the truth from Tsuna.

**71—The True You**

Tsuna wasn't someone who was powerful, yet he wasn't pathetically weak. He wasn't someone that commanded attention, yet everyone gravitated towards him in the end. He was a bunch of contradictions, yet that made him himself. That was also what made Kyouya interested in the first place.

**72—Pretense**

Tsuna could sit here and pretend that he didn't know that Hibari wasn't constantly running into Mukuro's arms and seeking comfort there. Hibari could pretend that this relationship wasn't a sham that would destroy them both in the end. They could pretend, but that didn't mean that they were blind to the truth of the matter.

**73—Patience**

Tsuna would sit at home, waiting for his lover to return. Every time he did, Tsuna would wrap his arms around the other in hopes of getting him to stay, even if he knew it was futile. He would have to wait for what he wanted, and he could do that for an eternity and more if it meant that the other was happy with this life.

**74—Midnight**

The clock struck twelve, and the princess, who was actually a crossdressing boy, had run from the prince to return home before he was discovered. The princess left a glass slipper, and the prince easily caught up to her. With tears in her eyes, she turned towards him one last time, and stabbed him, only to see that she had missed his vital spots.

**75—Shadows**

The children watched the princess dance with the prince, murmuring words of one of them dying soon. They watched, shrouded in darkness, as the night went on. They didn't say a thing as she ran away. However, a gasp of shock had escaped the mass as the princess was soon brought back and escorted into the prince's private chamber.

**76—Summer Haze**

There was nothing worse than forgetting, yet that's what Tsunayoshi Sawada did. He forgot the beautiful, yet painful, summer, and had blamed it on the heat. The truth was that he didn't want to remember the disappearance of the prefect, the one that had vanished without a trace.

**77—Memories**

Takeshi had to admit that he wanted to know what the other knew of his past, but he could never ask his soon-to-be brother-in-law about the boy in the hospital bed. When he did ask, all he got was a nearly inaudible answer of Tsuna and him, which didn't answer much since the boy didn't even flinch as Hayato entered the room.

**78—Change in the Weather**

It was pretty intense, the sunlight, for it to quickly change into a dark, harsh storm. From there, it became cloudy, where no one could see anything, and then the fog had settled to shield the one person. It was sudden, it was intense, and no one could figure out why the weather was changing suddenly and constantly.

**79—Illogical**

Takeshi had a theory as to why Tsuna was in the hospital. From what he knew of his brother-in-law, the former baseball player had deduced that the brunette was subjected to some UMA testing, and that he wouldn't speak because the aliens has forbidden him lest he wants to be responsible for the death of innocent citizens. (Only to be told that he was completely wrong by his girlfriend a few minutes later, who didn't humor her brother at all.)

**80—Only Human**

Mistakes were made, apologies were said—that was a cycle that had developed during their relationship. However, Tsuna hopes that both he and Hibari could evolve from this cycle, as the human race was known for adapting quite quickly.

**81—A Place to Belong**

The words tore at him, the words of not being able to find a place to call his, but he still kept going on. Even without a smile, people knew that he wasn't giving up, and they though the best of him because of that. It still didn't ease the pain, but it was better than nothing at all.

**82—Advantage**

Tsuna had thought that he could win the game that Mukuro had created, and had he tried harder, he could have. He was already with Kyouya Hibari, so it shouldn't have been that hard to keep his boyfriend away from his best friend. Somehow, Mukuro had won even with everything against him.

**83—Breakfast**

It was an interesting time of day; Hibari wasn't completely up, Tsuna was extremely energetic, and yet they somehow ended up in bed. The syrup ran down Tsuna's body, pooling at his naval. With those half-lidded eyes, Hibari stared at him even as he started to lick up the syrup.

**84—Echoes**

The words that left his lips haunted Tsuna forever. Even when he had finally gotten over the man, the words still threatened his relationship. He couldn't trust the other nor could he trust himself. However, slowly, the words were being lost to time and to human nature. Tsuna wouldn't dwell on the words that were said to him before he met Kyouya Hibari.

**85—Falling**

Tsuna had to admit that it might be better if he didn't exist, if he wasn't alive. The words that wanted to escape his lips didn't and instead, he fell into the nuclear reactor. If anything, a meltdown would happen and destroy himself with it.

**86—Picking Up the Pieces**

Takeshi had to admit that he wasn't the best with completing puzzles, and he didn't expect to do this on his own. With Hayato's help, he would put back together their friend, and maybe one day see him smile instead of seeing that same blank, apathetic expression.

**87—Gunshot**

The sound echoed in his mind, yet nothing like that actually happened. It might as well have been done with the way the words pierced him. Tsuna had concluded at that moment that he'd rather be shot than hear his boyfriend say words of love to someone else.

**88—Possession**

Something had taken control, had whispered words of sweet, sweet revenge, and he couldn't ignore the lull of it. However, staring at the brunette who had been his closest friend and the person his friend was in love with on the ground, bleeding to death, made Mukuro question whether he was right to listen to the voice.

**89—Twilight**

The thought of being the girl, however cliché, in the book was something that Tsuna entertained every once in a while. He could pretend that he and Hibari were meant to be, and that this was some type of test for their love. The reality was that what he wished to be true wasn't, and what he wished to be a test was his reality.

**90—Nowhere and Nothing**

There was nowhere to escape to, and he had nothing to aid his escape. However, catching a glimpse of the vampire, Hibarin, Tsuna couldn't help but think that he didn't want to escape if the vampire really planned on doing as he said.

**91—Answers**

He wanted to ask so many things, he wanted to know what Hibari would say in response, but he wasn't selfish enough to do so. Things like "Keeps your eyes on me only"—he could never request that, even if that was his greatest desire. Also, he didn't want to know who held Hibari's heart as he felt the answer wasn't him.

**92—Innocence**

There was nothing left, as he had been disposed of as soon as he gave the man everything. However, the man that had soon found him had accepted him even though he lost everything to the person he was in love with. It didn't take long for Tsuna to fall for the man that had saved him, Kyouya Hibari.

**93—Simplicity**

Small gestures—Hibari giving his lover a slight smile, Tsuna laughing for no reason—had shown their love for each other. However, that didn't mean that bigger things could be done, such as massages and love letters, but they chose to show their love through everyday means.

**94—Reality**

It was their version of the world, and it had terrified Tsuna. However, with a reassuring squeeze, Hibari had managed to coax the other out into what they had created. Maybe, just maybe, he could live here for an eternity with the man he loved, and still did.

**95—Acceptance**

Hibari had long ago learned that he had developed feelings for the future boss of the Vongola. He had long ago known that he would be facing serious competition in gaining the other's affection. However, he hadn't know that Tsuna would take him in just mere seconds after he started to seriously try.

**96—Lesson**

Learning the male anatomy was not his list of things he wanted to do, but Tsuna still listened diligently since he didn't want to be "bitten to death" for wasting the prefect's time. However, he hadn't been expected to be given a hands-on lesson, and left the reception room looking dazed and with a few bite marks on his shoulder.

**97—Enthusiasm**

With a small smirk, Hibari had the Vongola Decimo pinned to the wall, and he was pleasantly surprised to feel the other already reacting to his touches. The prefect would have never guessed that his (secret) lover would be this eager about playing a game with him.

**98—Game**

Staring at the board, the girl made a move, in which Tsuna was forced into a compromising situation, and she laughed. The board was something the Gods had created long ago for the two to play with, and she intended on exploiting her favorite pairing, even if her _sister_ was against it.

**99—Friendship**

A simple gesture, really—that was how this started. A hand offered to him in hopes of getting the boy to follow, and Hibari had done just that. Watching the other enter the forest and following. They had spent hours there that day, and subsequently met up quite often. When one couldn't make it, they would somehow make it up to the other through some gift. When they had grown up some, that had changed into something more, yet they still met up in the forest.

**100—Endings**

There was no such thing as a happy ending. There was no way they could go back to how they were. There was nothing left. There was nothing to go back to in the end. There was no way he could allow the same thing to happen. There was no chance of salvation. There was nothing but bliss as the knife sunk into his neck once again. There were no sounds that left his lips as he collapsed to the ground. There was no way to comfort the two who wanted to save him.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, apparently some of these are linked, which is what happens when I listen to a song on loop. 13, 15, 16, 17, 21, 30, 35, 36, 39, 40, 41, 43, 46, 51, 53, 54, 56, 58, 59, 60, 61, 65 (if you squint), 66, 67, 68, 69, 70, 72, 77, 79, 82, 86, 87, 88, 91, and 100 are interconnected in their own way. 74 and 75 are also connected.

A little game: I have referenced at least four Vocaloid songs in this project. If you can name the four... I'll give you a free request (that I will work on.)

Also, I was convinced to expand 57... into something.


	3. Devotion

**AN: **Minimal dialogue (I think Gokudera speaks one word), and smut that I was too lazy to embellish (and...)

**Title: **Devotion  
**Pairing(s): **5927  
**Rating**: M  
**Warnings: **My attempt at citrus.  
**Extra:** I should be working on that 1859 fic, and I am, but this needed to be finished first.

* * *

It was all he wanted to do, to prove his utter devotion to his boss, the man that he now guarded with his life. The way that the boss had brought them together was nothing short of amazing (yet some small, insignificant part of Gokudera said that Reborn had something to do with it—he quickly quieted that traitorous part of his mind.)

However, now, he had the opportunity, and he would take it as it could very well be the last opportunity. Hands travelled, touching anywhere and everywhere he could, smirking as he saw his own boss shiver and gasp softly because of his actions.

Hearing the boss, the tenth, beg for things gave him a heady rush, but he did his best to fulfill the request as soon as he could. If there was one thing Gokudera was not, it was that he would never be cruel to the boss.

With a smile of his own, he slowly, almost torturously, pulled the Vongola Decimo's pants off, pleased with the results of his little session. "Tenth," he murmured reverently, lucky that Tsuna was too lost in this pleasure to really comprehend his words.

Staring at his boss, seeing that expression, made him wish that there was a way to capture this moment forever, but Gokudera knew that he couldn't (not unless he wanted to be burned by Dying Will Flames.) Instead, he did his best to capture it in his mind, even knowing that his faulty brain would eventually forget that expression.

Hands trailed down his side, and Gokudera would have smirked at the surprised, yet pleased, gasp that left his boss' mouth had he not been for the fact that he was trying hard not to show his nerves at this point. While he had ran through this scenario multiple times in his mind, the truth was that Gokudera had never actually done this with someone as important as Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Seeing the Tenth writhe back and forth, eyes closed as he tried to hold in sounds of pleasure, back arching, seeking more skin-to-skin contact—it was all erotic in his eyes, and he wished that there was some way to keep this moment forever cemented in his mind. However, that would never happen, and so the right hand man of the Tenth made his way back to his boss' mouth, claiming it as his own for this moment.

Hand soon wrapped around the other's erection, slowly stroking as he watched with an intense expression. Watching him, Gokudera couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, there would be a chance to hear him beg for more, just a bit, but he wouldn't be that cruel.

Deciding that as much as he loved being useful to Tenth, he didn't want the other to go to the hospital for _reasons_, Gokudera replaced his hand with his mouth, trying not to gag as he took it in slowly. Seeing as his gag reaction wouldn't handle taking in too much, the Storm Guardian took only the tip in, using one hand to hold the Tenth's hip down as the other travelled the body.

It wasn't long until he heard his boss cry out incoherently, semen starting to flood his mouth, and he pulled away, unable to handle it all. Once the brunette calmed down some, he climbed into bed with the Tenth, planning on saying things that would allow their feelings to be thoroughly explored.

While he wasn't experienced with anything sexual, Gokudera could safely say that Tsuna was the same. He could also say that it would be fun since they would work out everything together.


	4. Forever or Not

**AN: **Edited for a reason; the asterisks don't work for linebreaks.

**Title: **Forever or Not  
**Pairing(s): **1859 (more friendship), 8027, mentioned 3369  
**Rating**: PG/T  
**Warnings: **My attempt at humor... of any kind, OOCness.  
**Extra:** I have one more request, then a yuri (I shouldn't genderbend characters)...

* * *

Gokudera stared at the two making out in his boss' room, and quickly left in hopes of not offending the brunette with the words he knew were going to tumble out of his mouth at any moment. Without any regards for the Tenth's companion, the platinum blonde slammed his fist on the door, thinking of any and all the insults he could for the raven-haired companion.

Glaring at nothing, Gokudera allowed himself to sit on his bed, mulling over everything he had just witnessed (and he was quite glad he hadn't announced his sudden arrival.) Tsunayoshi Sawada, his boss and the Vongola's Tenth, was kissing (or worse) with his Rain Guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto.

That in itself was enough to make Hayato Gokudera want to pull out his hair, but he refrained from doing so if only because it wouldn't be productive. Instead, he contemplated the situation in which his boss was getting closer (too close) to the Rain Guardian.

Deciding that it would be much better to do something than to think on it, Gokudera got up from the bed, planning on doing something, anything, productive.

XxXxX

Sometimes, Gokudera wondered if there was something that hated him beyond the normal, human realm. At this current moment, the very same one he dread, he was sitting in the Reception Room, the Cloud Guardian glaring at him.

However, the slightly disturbing part was that the prefect wasn't doing anything other than glaring. Even that wasn't at its full power, and the Storm Guardian almost asked if everything was okay. However, remembering the other's temper, plus the fact that he liked to torture the Tenth, had the bomber holding back the words that offered some sort of sympathy.

"He saw Mukuro having sex with Ryohei," someone suddenly said, causing both occupants in the room to jump in shock. Reborn hid his smirk as he took in both their reactions—Hibari managed to hide his shock better than Gokudera, since the prefect didn't leap into the air, and the slight widening of his eyes was the only thing that gave away his surprise.

Instead on commenting on the reactions that he gained, Reborn continued on, acting as if he wasn't signing his own will by saying these words. "Kyouya wanted to spar with Mukuro—he still hasn't gotten over that loss even though it's been a year—and he went to visit our favorite illusionist in hopes of getting that rematch I kept promising him."

_'Not that I plan on letting the two fight; Tsunayoshi still needs both of his Guardians, so I can't have both of them killing each other.'_

"Well, let's say that our Cloud Guardian got the surprise of his life when he walked in on Mukuro being submissive to our Sun Guardian, Ryohei Sasagawa." Reborn smirked, waiting for Hibari's reaction—it surely would be amusing in some way, and he couldn't wait to see what that reaction was.

Hibari had no physical changes, but the same couldn't be said for the Storm Guardian, who looked nauseous yet amused at the same time. Had it been anyone else, they would not have known how one could pull off that look, but Reborn made sure to document this moment as potential blackmail for the time being.

Without any prompting, he made his way towards the window. With a slight wave of his hand, the former Arcobaleno hopped from the window, calling, "Chaos" over his shoulder.

Not even bothering to comment on the situation at hand—the world's best hitman commenting on one of the Guardian's sex life, the fact that Ryohei wasn't straight (because, as they all knew long ago, Mukuro was as straight as a circle), and the fact that said hitman was able to hide in the room for a while—Gokudera just allowed himself to faint from the mind-fuckery that occurred.

XxXxX

Had it been anyone else, Gokudera would have blown them up long ago. However, from past experience, he knew that trying to do that to the prefect would only result in an embarrassing loss that he, as the right hand man of the Tenth, would never be able to live down.

Hibari didn't even bother coming up with a snarky, sarcastic reply—that would be something that the platinum blonde craved, and he wasn't here to fulfill needs of others. However, the fact that the other thought he could barge in and complain about his two _friends_ had Hibari nearly scoff at his stupidity.

"…and that baseball idiot had his hands on Tenth's…" Hibari had grown adept at blocking out sounds that he deemed unnecessary, and he was pleased to find that it extended towards herbivores that didn't understand when they were stepping over the line.

However, there was a spark of curiosity, one that he would deny feeling, as the brunette didn't seem to be one that would be homosexual if pining for Kyoko Sasagawa for years was anything to go by. Allowing himself to pick up key phrases and words, Hibari soon came to the conclusion that Gokudera was jealous of Yamamoto, and decided that Hibari would be the best person to complain to just because he was the only one that wouldn't speak back.

It was time that he spoke up, before the self-proclaimed right hand man came to the wrong conclusion that he was allowed here, and that he could speak his mind. "Leave now. Trivial matters like this do not interest me."

Seeing that flabbergasted expression almost made the rant worth it, but Hibari could honestly say that he didn't want to suffer more from the platinum blonde that decided that he was a good companion to complain to.

XxXxX

Glaring at the other, who somehow, against his wishes, became a _friend_, Hibari once again wondered why the Storm Guardian bothered to come to him when his two friends were the center of the problem. If Gokudera insisted on coming here so often with an intent of ranting about his friends, the Cloud Guardian was going to _talk_ to his "Boss" and the Rain Guardian about something.

"And then I walked in on Mukuro and… I would have pegged Mukuro on not being the wanton bitch…" Gokudera trailed off, still trying to wrap his mind around the image of Mukuro infiltrating the school, dragging the boxer into the closest room, and forcing Sasagawa to "fuck him senseless".

Unaware of the growing anger, Gokudera started to talk about nothing—small trivial matters that could be resolved on their own—as he actually _liked_ Hibari's presence. Nearly getting hit by a tonfa made the Storm Guardian rethink his opinion on the Cloud Guardian's presence, and he retaliated with one of his dynamites.

XxXxX

"It looks like they're getting along well," Reborn commented offhandedly, watching the two fight. Dynamites flew in the air as tonfas were revealed, and the ensuing chaos may end up destroying Hibari's precious school.

Tsuna, on the other hand, stared at the fight with concern, wondering if what Reborn was saying was even close to the truth. "Are you sure about that? I think that they might kill each other," he murmured, not wanting to say that Gokudera might be the only one to die.

"It would pick up your Cloud Guardian's spirit." Reborn smirked, deciding that it was time to be a bit more sadistic. "After all, he hadn't been the same since he saw Mukuro being fucked by your Sun Guardian. Oh, and Gokudera and Yamamoto had both seen that too."

At that point, in which he had become mentally traumatized by the mental image that Reborn had created, Tsuna could only reply with, "Who knew Mukuro could be submissive to anyone?"


	5. Playing

**AN: **Something or other about reviews... (Actually, I'm not like that...)

**Title: **Playing  
**Pairing(s): **1827  
**Rating**: PG/T  
**Warnings: **Uh... "cross-dressing".  
**Extra:** Based off 57 for my 100 themes thing in the second "chapter".

* * *

The brunette found that he would never, ever accept the advice of his friends again. Especially, and specifically, if it was for a date—a blind date no less.

It was uncomfortable, and he was happy that it would occur at his house; not only could he change into normal clothing, but he could also hide it. Quickly, deftly pulling off the horrendous attire, Tsuna managed to get a shirt and pants on mere seconds before the bell rang, indicating that the person that Reborn had set him up with was there.

Slowly, almost cautiously, making his way down the stairs, he opened the door to see Hibari, the prefect of their school (and a demon by rumor), standing there with an impassive face. "Uh… please come in," he managed to choke out, while silently proclaiming that he would never let Reborn set him up for a date.

There were no words exchanged, and Tsuna had to admit that he didn't know how Reborn managed to get Hibari to go on a date with him. There were times that Tsuna entertained the idea of the two of them together, after seeing the Cloud Guardian half naked and dripping wet from "swimming lesson" (torture lessons) from Reborn, but he didn't expect it to be anything more than that.

Yet here he was, and there was Kyouya Hibari, who looked as apathetic as ever, but then a slightly smirk appeared on his face.

Had it not been for the teachings of Reborn, Tsuna would have jumped immediately, running away from the other as he shouted apologies over his shoulders. Now, though, he just gave a shaky smile, praying that Hibari wouldn't think of attacking him.

Without any words spoken, they began the dinner that was to be called a "date", and Tsuna found the affair less stressful than he expected it to be. There was no tonfas trying to destroy his meal, there was no mention of fighting (or rule-breaking), and they were silent throughout the date.

With a slight smile, Tsuna soon decided that it would be smart to leave the room, and he escorted Hibari to the door, planning on just laying back and silently congratulating himself for surviving the whole night. Instead, he was tugged away, quite roughly, and a voice (a too familiar voice) said, "Stay for a while more, Kyouya."

Before he could see Hibari's reaction, he was roughly dragged into the bathroom, where he was bombarded with questions such as "Why aren't you wearing that?!" and "Did you seriously think the date was over?!"

Not even gaining a chance to answer, he just numbly sat there, waiting for their tirade to be over. However, he hadn't expected that accursed outfit to reappear, and he definitely couldn't do anything to the girls.

XxXxX

It was disgusting, and he could almost retch at the sight of himself. It wasn't that it looked horrible—it was that it looked as if he was meant to wear this, and he really, really didn't need to wear something like this.

"I think it looks adorable…"

"I bet Hibari will be all over him."

"Tsuna…"

Their friendship strong, despite being rejected twice then deciding that they should be friends only, Kyoko was the only one who seemed to care about his opinions on this. She looked at him in concern, noticing his facial expression but before she could say anything, the other two stared at Tsuna with sinister smiles, and he wanted to scream.

"It's time that you…" With a smirk of her own, Bianchi managed to coax Tsuna into his room, and into his bed. "You should be glad that Reborn planned this whole thing."

It was beneficial that his mother and the kids had been invited to room at a hotel, but it didn't really help the Decimo at this point. Instead of coming up with a retort, he retreated under the covers, pulling at the clothing that was deemed "perfect" for him.

While Haru and Bianchi would have pulled the covers down, to see if he was doing as they suspected, Reborn managed to convince them to let him be, stating that Hibari was on his way up, after he got out of the chains that Reborn somehow managed to produce.

XxXxX

To say that he was curious was a bit of an overstatement. He was piqued, naturally, when the baby had mentioned something about Tsuna and America, so he planned on getting some answers about that. Instead, when the Cloud Guardian opened the door to his room, Tsuna was absent.

Glancing at the covers, which had a lump in the middle of it, Hibari tugged on it, planning on exposing the brunette. Instead, it stayed as it was as an indignant "Hey" was muffled by the covers. Smirking, a challenge that had been presented, Hibari tugged harder, managing to expose the brunette's head.

That only made Tsuna tighten his grip on the sheets that kept his body hidden.

Pulling the covers closer to his body, Tsuna could only glare at the other in anger as the man kept trying to coax him into showing off his body. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his body—it was that he was horrified of the clothes that his friends had forced him into.

The fabric, admittedly, felt nice against his skin, but he would never wear this, not even if he had any privacy. At least he was able to hide the headwear before Hibari pulled the covers off his head—that at least saved some of his dignity, though it was only a small amount.

"Hibari-san," Tsuna said quietly, his eyes shining with determination. "Please let go of my blanket. Now."

Had it been a lesser person, such as Gokudera, they would have released it while apologizing profusely. However, since it was Hibari, he just smirked in response and said, "Why should I?"

That stumped Tsuna, and he blushed profusely while stammering. After managing to calm himself down, and managing to come up with a good excuse, he replied, "Because this is my house."

The Cloud Guardian's eyes had a gleam in them, and Tsuna could say that he regretted ever agreeing to go on a blind date. Instead, he collected his courage and squared his shoulders as he stared back.

Without warning, Hibari disappeared, only to reappear as he harshly yanked on the sheets. Instead of tightening his grip, Tsuna's grip loosened as he stared in shock—he hadn't expected _his_ Cloud Guardian to go that far to see this ridiculous attire.

Blushing and embarrassed beyond all belief, Tsuna looked up into Hibari's eyes only to see that they were wide in shock. Maybe, just maybe, he could convince Hibari to keep quiet about this. "Please don't tell anyone," he murmured as innocently as he could, trying to pull off a shy but coy expression.

Hibari, on the other hand, finally understood what the baby was talking about.

_"I hope you like American magazines like Playboy."_


	6. Artist's Comment

**AN: **Edited for a reason; the asterisks don't work for linebreaks.

**Title: **Artist's Comment  
**Pairing(s): **fem!69fem!18  
**Rating**: PG/T  
**Warnings: **OOCness, my headcanons (especially for genderbents.), horrible cheesy romance.  
**Extra:** Wee~ Happy very late Valentines Day~ I'm glad I finished this one within Feb... since my motivation after the first part died~! Oh, who's who: Hibari Kyouya: Hibari Kyou; Rokudo Mukuro: Rokudo Kiri (I got this one from a friend).

* * *

Hibari couldn't help but feel a bit peeved that she was being pestered by this new student, who obviously didn't know anything about this school. She had just been doodling, something she unconsciously did as it reminded her of happier times, when the new student spoke up, asking if she would draw her request.

When Kyou failed to do as Kiri wished, the girl had pulled out a book and started reading, promptly taking the prefect's seat. Without warning, she confiscated the book from the girl and said, "What are you doing here?"

She glared back, attempting to reach for the book. Kyou easily side-stepped, nearly causing the girl to fall from the force that propelled her body. She would have laughed had it not been for the fact that the girl looked murderous at this point.

Kiri muttered something about a boy, Fran (or Flan or something similar to that), and Kyou could already feel that annoyance growing into actual anger. Instead of asking for some type of explanation as for her sudden muttering, Kyou instead took the book with her out of the room.

XxXxX

"You know, that's so uncute," Kiri whined, staring at Kyou, who was currently attempting to cut her own hair. The prefect only glared at her until she quieted, though Kyou swore she heard the other muttering something about looking better with long hair.

"Why do you insist on staying near me," Kyou had to ask, still not certain as to why the other would choose her company over those that actually seemed to enjoy it. It was really aggravating, having to listen to Kiri droll on and on about how "hot" it would be for two guys to be in a relationship (and having to ignore the fact that she thought the same.)

However, at this point, she was accustomed to ignoring the other, who would randomly switch topics, and initially ignored anything she deemed irrelevant. "Kyou-chan, you should draw us as guys together~!"

That had gained the prefect's attention, and she stared at the other as if she was crazy (which she was, but that was a different story.) "W-what are you talking about," she growled, ignoring the blush on her face and cursing herself for stuttering.

"Just imagine it, Kyou-chan." While she would snap at Kiri for the offensive honorific, Kyou knew that it would be pointless, so she just continued to listen to her "friend" talk. "Just imagine us as guys," she whispered, eyes gleaming.

Hibari could feel her face heating up, and she tried not to let the image get to her head. However, it was hard to ignore the fact that she wouldn't mind it that much, and that it would be nice to see it play out as Kiri has said.

"What would your name be," she finally replied. It wasn't as if she was seriously considering drawing this for Kiri—Hibari was just entertaining her ideas so she would leave. However, seeing the pleased look on Kiri's face, Kyou had the urge to add, "I mean, it's not right if your name is Kiri as a guy."

Smirking, as if she had the answer, Rokudo replied with, "My name if I was to be a guy would be Mukuro." Kyou could have groaned—she should have expected Kiri Rokudo to have an answer for every question she could think of—but the prefect stopped herself from sounding so stupid.

Knowing that there was no way of getting out of this, Kyou muttered a, "What do you want? Fan art or doujin?" Even though it was a common occurrence, Kyou still couldn't help but flush as she said that—it usually ended up being an "R-18" doujinshi that she couldn't finish (and ended up giving incomplete.)

"Hm… I like torturing Kyou-chan with doujins, but Kyou-chan can never finish them~ Fan art isn't as torturous, but if I word it correctly…~" Kiri grinned, a sinister gleam in her eyes. "Kyou-chan, can I get us kissing as guys~?"

Kyou pulled back, flushing as the words processed in her mind. "What makes you think that I like you like that?!" Immediately, the prefect bit her bottom lip, catching her mistake too late. Not even bothering to look at Kiri, she knew that she was in for a time of ridicule.

However, it never came. Instead, Kiri seemed to be offended by the words that left her mouth. "Why Am I not good enough for you?"

Kyou, against her better judgment, looked up at Kiri, and caught the hurt expression. It made her insides twist unpleasantly, and Kyou reached up to touch her face. However, she hadn't expected Kiri to grab at it suddenly, or expected the small smile that graced the other's face for a short moment. She had expected the lecherous comment after, though.

"Aw, you care so much for me~ Well, I wouldn't mind showing you how much I care for you," she purred, still smirking as Hibari's face reddened with embarrassment.

Kyou snapped out of it when she felt a hand travel towards her chest, and she lashed out instinctively. Instead of slapping (or punching, depending on her mood) the person, her other hand was caught, and Hibari found herself in Kiri's arms.

"S-stop touching there," Hibari snapped, face bright red at this point. She was in Kiri's arm, and the hand on the other arm had decided that it would be nice to "feel Kyou up". Had it not been for the fact that her arms were trapped, she would have punched Rokudo in the face at the moment.

It definitely wasn't because she liked the situation she was in, or that she liked Rokudo as anything more than an "omnivore".

XxXxX

Kyou, for the life of her, could not figure out when the conversation went from them being guys and being in love (not that it would happen) to Tsunayoshi Sawada. One moment, the topic was the picture that she wasn't working on, then it somehow ended up landing on Dame-Tsuna, who she definitely had no interest in, despite what Kiri said.

"You always spend time with Tsuna." Kiri pouted, obviously annoyed by the fact. Kyou could count the number of times she's been alone with Tsunayoshi on one hand, but she chose not to mention that fact because it would only rile Rokudo even more.

"That baby interests me," she replied. It was true—Kyou was curious about the toddler that had the ability to stop her strikes without breaking a sweat, and she wished to meet him more. However, he either appeared within the school in disguise or he was with Sawada.

Kiri seemed to get even more depressed about this, and she muttered, "I didn't know you were a creepy pedophile." If it hadn't been for the fact that Kyou had to reluctantly acknowledge that Kiri could perhaps beat her in a fight (by fighting dirty), then she would have pulled out her tonfas to attack with.

"Just stop," she muttered, trying hard not to think about the implication of her words from before. It was, however, impossible for Rokudo to be silent about something as "mind-fucking" as that, and Kyou knew that she was in for some type of reprimand.

"I know the perfect way you could make this up to me," Kiri said suddenly, her eyes bright with mischief, and Kyou automatically knew that she wasn't going to like this.

"And why would I need to make it up," she retorted, her eyes dark with determination. Hibari told herself that she wasn't going to give in, that she was going to be firm when she refused to do as Kiri asked.

"Because you kept something so important from me."

XxXxX

The boys surrounded Hibari, obviously interested in the fact that she willingly wore a maid's outfit. However, she was trying to get away from them, hating the attention and the fact that a crowd was starting to form.

Kyou didn't understand what happened—she had rejected the other's offer multiple times, yet she still gave up in the end, and wore this to appease Kiri. However, she hadn't expected the male population to take it as an invitation to crowd around her and if it wasn't for the fact that her tonfas couldn't be hidden on her body, they all would have suffered a bloody death.

"Kyou-chan, this wouldn't have happened if you had told me about your fetish~" Kiri cooed, amused by the whole thing.

"I-I finished it, so here," she bit out, glaring at the other. It wasn't as heated as it could be (it was too pathetic to even be called a glare), and she handed a piece of paper.

Kiri smiled when she saw the picture on the paper. It was of the two of them smiling and being lovey-dovey with each other as guys. "Thank you so much Kyou-chan~" Without warning, she pulled the prefect into a warm embrace.

"I'm so glad you like me enough to do this." It was rare for Kiri to be serious when in her presence, and Kyou could only think of one time that had happened—it was the day that she had found the other broken in the bathroom.

"I only did it because you asked me to," Kyou replied, face red as she stared at her honest smile, and if Hibari was honest, it took her breath away.

"I knew the temptation of the two of us together as guys was too much for you~"

Face flushed, Kyou quickly pulled away, trying not to remember that _moment_. "_I only did it because you kept bugging me about it_." She retorted, not bothering to entertain the girl anymore.

"Kyou, thank you." It didn't sound right, the fact that there was no annoying suffix to her name, but it sounded much better than it should have. Her face still flushed slightly (and not from her former embarrassment), she turned around, about to demand an answer. Instead, Kiri kissed her forehead and walked out, smiling as if she won something special.

Kyou could never admit it, not at this point, but Rokudo had certainly gained something. The prefect didn't know when it started to happen, but she was falling for the other, and she didn't know if it was something good or not.


	7. Sand Castles

**AN: **Listening to the two songs that inspired this over and over again helped get my motivation back.

**Title: **Sand Castles  
**Pairing(s): **1827, 1869, 5927, 80fem!59, 8027  
**Rating**: PG/T  
**Warnings: **Character Death, infidelity, genderbending, AU.  
**Extra:** Just have 2 1sentences fics (if they could be called that), 2 drabbles, and I should shamelessly advertise that LJ community (hentai_contest). Oh, fem!Gokudera=Amaya.

* * *

It was a happy relationship, Tsuna could say, but things had changed, and he couldn't say that he was all too happy about it. He knew that time would change how their relationship worked, and he accepted that—however, he hadn't expected it to play out the way it did.

Long ago, Tsuna had fallen in love with Kyouya Hibari (and vice versa), but their world had started to crumble when Mukuro was introduced. With that, the first cracks appeared in the picture that he had painted. Their world was falling apart, yet neither had taken any notice.

Then, Hibari started to disappear more and more, and Tsuna just put it off as the other wanting space for himself—the brunette knew that Kyouya wasn't someone that liked being within the presence of others for long, and he had always searched for a place to be by himself.

Once Tsuna had put the pieces together—the somewhat guilty look Mukuro had when they were alone, the times when Hibari would disappear—that perfect world he had created shattered into pieces. The reality that he avoided like death itself had made itself all too painfully obvious, and he couldn't ignore the truth any longer.

That somehow ended with him in Hayato Gokudera's arms, who would just hold him throughout the painful episodes he suffered. While he didn't like this situation—it felt as though he was cheating on Hibari with Hayato, which wasn't true—Tsuna needed someone else to share this pain with him.

However, that still didn't prevent him from stabbing the other, Hibari, in the chest. Tsuna had hoped that the homicide and suicide attempt would take them both, as it had Romeo and Juliet, but Mukuro had managed to call the hospital before either could die.

Instead of being in a haven with Kyouya, Tsuna found himself sitting in a hospital bed, staring at nothing. It was love that had ended in tragedy, something that neither he nor the other two could forgive Tsuna for. There was nothing left of the boy that Hibari once said he loved—the brunette had only his broken heart and an injured body.

Tsuna hadn't expected anything to happen in the hospital—he would be treated for the injuries he committed to his body, the doctors would give him to a psychiatrist, and he would have to let go of everything from the past.

The brunette hadn't expected to run into Hayato's twin sister, nor did he expect to meet her boyfriend. Amaya looked a bit shock to see him here—Tsuna had to admit that he was curious as to why she was here in the first place—but her boyfriend (the one he heard Hayato complain about) looked pleased to see him.

Tsuna couldn't say that he was too shocked that Amaya's boyfriend had found his way to his room, though he didn't expect the other to smile at him and ask questions that were too personal, something that he didn't wish to answer.

"Please don't ask." That's all Tsuna would say whenever Yamamoto would mention something that sounded too similar to a question. It wasn't as if he was ungrateful for the attention—it was that he couldn't deal with remembering something so painful especially when it hit close to home.

He did notice the looks that Amaya would give him at times, as if asking if he would really take Yamamoto away from her, but he ignored it—it was impossible for either of them to be in love with each other, as Takeshi would speak about her reverently.

However, he would not budge, not even when she asked about why Yamamoto wanted to speak with him so often. Tsuna couldn't admit that there was a reason he was here (other than for injuries), and he didn't wish to imply that there might be a deeper meaning behind the injuries.

The brunette had to admit that Yamamoto was determined and stubborn—he had asked Hayato about the injuries (not that his friend would know anything), and only received silence. At one point, he had said something about UMAs, which was ridiculous, but that would have made him laugh, had the injuries he sustained weren't so great.

Instead, Tsuna stared blankly at the other, wondering if the man would give up on solving this "mystery" anytime soon. It would be nice, Tsuna had to admit, if he could talk to someone about what happened not too long ago. However, the memories were too fresh, the pain too strong, and he found that he couldn't really think about it much less talk about.

Yamamoto smiled, laughing as he heard Hayato speak of his sister, and he wanted to ask if there was something important. However, he had to admit that things were slowly changing—he was still in love with her, but something important was changing, and he didn't like it.

There was a shift in their relationship, one that he was able to sense, and he was sort of afraid of this. However, the words, "Please don't cry" (the words that he said right before she had hugged him for an unfathomable reason) were the words that he would resort to if something were to happen. It was the same words that had shown that they knew each other better than they knew anyone else (and vice versa), so he would say them.

Entering the room, Yamamoto found that the brunette was still as lifeless as ever, and he wished that he could make the person sitting there smile once again instead of just existing. If there was one thing he believed in, it was that everyone should exert their ability to laugh and smile.

It was a small invitation, something that Yamamoto should have thought about before he said anything. However, he didn't bother to think if it would have disastrous consequences, didn't bother to consider asking his girlfriend to come with him (as he had been spending too much time with Tsuna).

Tsuna, out of his peripheral vision, noticed that Amaya had appeared on the rooftop of the hospital. He didn't think too much about it—her lover was here (and that hurt more than it should) and it wasn't unusual for one to wish to be with the person they love.

However, glaring light had caught his attention, and he saw the metal and handle, and that moment started to replay in his head over and over. The instance he caught his lover and his (former) best friend in a compromising position after having suspicions, the time he threw himself in Hibari's arms, the moment he drove the knife in his lover's chest, and the moment he stupidly stabbed himself in the neck.

_'No, not again! Just please, please, let my voice reach her once more!'_ Tsuna thought desperately as he dashed past Yamamoto to reach Amaya. Ignoring the shocked look on the other's face, Tsuna quickly and quietly recounted his tale to Amaya in hopes of making her reconsider the thought of following in his footsteps.

At the end, he noticed that Amaya's frame was shaking subtly, and he almost wished that he hadn't said anything. However, when she had suddenly hugged him (and he could hear her almost silent sobs), Tsuna came to conclusion that it was the best thing he could do.

That was when he smiled, truly smiled, since the incident that had landed him in the hospital. Yamamoto almost immediately pulled them both in a warm embrace, and Tsuna could say that it felt nice to be like that. However, he also knew there was something he needed to do, and he needed to do it before something like this happened.

Watching the two of them walk away hand-in-hand, smiling and being jovial, the brunette decided that it was better this way (as he would always be the third wheel with them.) Picking up the forgotten knife, still smiling despite his next action, he plunged the knife into his body.

XxXxX

His death hit them hard, but they kept trying to smile despite all that had happened. No one would cry and just be nothing because that would be something he didn't want. While everyone mourned for his death in their own way—Hibari had done things considered unusual for him, Mukuro bothered to show up at the funeral, Yamamoto and Amaya had both visited his grave multiple times and Hayato would avoid Hibari and Mukuro—they all acknowledged that he wouldn't want them to spend the rest of their lives mourning.

There had been one confrontation between Hayato and Kyouya, and it had been in front of the tombstone. Hibari had visited, in hopes of maybe apologizing, yet the platinum blonde wanted to say something before he would leave (and Hibari would never show any form of weakness in front of him.)

There was no yelling, no death threats. A startling calm statement left Hayato's lips. "You didn't care for him and you didn't care about his feelings. It's not shocking you led him to this." With that said, he left.

Hibari, there was nothing he could do but acknowledge that Gokudera had been right. At the same time, he knew that there were things wrong within the sentence ("You didn't care"), and he felt a need to correct that. Instead, he left a rose on the gravestone and walked away, never to return there again.


	8. Prey and Predator

**AN: **Part 1 out of 4 for massive updates...

**Title: **Prey and Predator  
**Pairing(s): **1827 (you can find others, many others, if you squint)  
**Rating**: PG/T  
**Warnings: **Infidelity, AU (for some), OOCness.  
**Extra:** Ugh... if you really squint, you may see something leading to my Sand Castle one-shot...

* * *

#01 – Walking: Hibari had to admit that it was unique—the fact that Tsuna could trip over air was astounding.  
#02 – Waltz: Hibari wasn't one for crowding, and definitely wasn't one for formal events like this, but he could deal with it if he got a dance with the cross-dresser.  
#03 – Wishes: Tsuna, for all the stars that he could call out to, could not get the one thing he desired.  
#04 – Wonder: Hibari had to admit that Tsuna was a mystery, but he didn't mind trying to unravel it (except, at the same time, he did.)  
#05 – Worry: Tsuna added unnecessary stress whenever he thought of his other guardians, but he was always calm as he thought of Hibari—he knew that the Cloud Guardian would return to him in the end.  
#06 – Whimsy: Tsuna had the weirdest habit—he would always get Hibari a gift even when asked not to.  
#07 - Waste/Wasteland: There was nothing of the paradise that was once promised to them, and Hibari had the Millefiore to blame.  
#08 - Whiskey and rum: Hibari hadn't expected the Tenth to be a drinker, but it wasn't all that shocking considering everything Sawada had to endure since the age of fourteen.  
#09 – War: They were bloody and battered, but the elation that swelled once the organization fell had the guardians forgetting about their injuries.  
#10 – Weddings: Sitting at the reception, Hibari would have fidgeted, but that would have looked weird—instead, he resolutely avoided watching the couple kiss as it made him nauseous but glad that he would never do this with Tsuna.  
#11 – Birthday: There were times that Hibari didn't understand the meaning behind celebrating one's birth, but he was happy that Tsuna had been born (to fight him.)  
#12 – Blessing: Asking his parents had been a bit of a hassle, but at least he had permission to ask for his hand in marriage.  
#13 – Bias: Tsuna may be insane when he called Hibari kind and sweet, but that was just his opinion.  
#14 – Burning: The sensation to cry, to just let loose of all his pain, was too much, and he allowed the tears to fall, searing his skin.  
#15 – Breathing: His breath caught in his throat, unsure if this was something good or bad as he watched Hibari move onto someone else after he blatantly rejected him.  
#16 – Breaking: Slowly, he could feel the lies getting to him, and his load was heavier, yet Tsuna still smiled as if it was all right, and the guardians knew something was up, but never interfered until it was almost too late.  
#17 – Belief: There were times that Tsuna had accepted the lies, and there were times that he denied them and demanded answers—despite that, he assumed that Hibari would return to him in the end.  
#18 – Balloon: "Fuusen," Tsuna murmured, staring at the yellow and blue creature that invaded his room.  
#19 – Balcony: Sitting on the bench, Tsuna couldn't help but overlook the scene where the two were laughing and singing—he was pleased that his adopted son could get along with his guardians.  
#20 – Bane: Hibari nearly threw it towards the horizon, but Tsuna had insisted on eating the pineapple.  
#21 – Quiet: At times, the silence that followed their "kinky sex" (the words coming from the baby's mouth) was the best thing Hibari could ask for.  
#22 – Quirks: Tsuna always had the annoying habit of just holding his hands whenever they were alone, but Hibari wouldn't object since it somewhat felt nice.  
#23 – Question: "Do you love me?!"  
#24 – Quarrel: Mukuro had the opportune time to steal the "Tuna" away from the "Skylark", but he refused to do such as it would be low even for him.  
#25 – Quitting: Hibari gave Tsuna the ring, emphasizing his statement even more as he walked away from the family for one last time.  
#26 – Jump: Leaping off the windowsill, Tsuna could only shake his head with a small smile on his face—his Cloud Guardian would always be like that.  
#27 – Jester: Tsuna certainly was the Class Clown, but Hibari knew that there was much more behind that little façade.  
#28 – Jousting: The words that went back and forth between them were something that Tsuna could say that it was nice that there was something to fill the otherwise quiet room.  
#29 – Jewel: It sparkled in the light, and Tsuna could only stare in awe as Hibari presented it to him.  
#30 – Just: "Please, just hold me tighter."  
#31 – Smirk: Uncharacteristic, but it fit him so perfectly—Tsuna couldn't help but think Hibari should smirk like that more often.  
#32 – Sorrow: It was something that crippled him, something that made his heart shatter, but he would keep a smile on his face if only to ensure his friends that he would move on from this.  
#33 – Stupidity: "You shouldn't do that, Hibari-san."  
#34 – Serenade: Tsuna knew better than anyone that Hibari wasn't a cliché, romantic person, but he did show he cared in his own ways.  
#35 – Sarcasm: A smart and witty comment wanted to leave his lips, but Hibari bit it back if only not to lose more face than he already did.  
#36 – Sordid: The room reeked of alcohol, the room wasn't even close to being livable, yet Hibari still ventured in to reach the person that had been held hostage here.  
#37 – Soliloquy: Hibari was a quiet guy, yet Tsuna did wish that the man would be quiet at this moment—he really didn't need to hear a one-sided argument about why Mukuro should be killed.  
#38 – Sojourn: The truth of the matter was that he was in love, and he had to face that reality when he woke up in the morning.  
#39 – Share: Hibari took Tsuna's sandwich, knowing that the other didn't mind losing food to him (as long as he "asked").  
#40 – Solitary: He was the cloud that liked to drift along whatever he could, but he was also attached to the brunette that claimed him as his own.  
#41 – Nowhere: Hibari couldn't be tied down, and he wouldn't—he would forever travel the world in hopes of not returning to his "Boss".  
#42 – Neutral: He gave nothing away—his face was impassive even though he wanted to murder some members of the Varia for putting Tsuna on the spot like that.  
#43 – Nuance: Something subtle made itself known on Hibari's face (maybe a positive emotion, whatever that was), but Tsuna waved it off as his imagination.  
#44 – Near: Hibari wouldn't stick around the other guardians, if his expression was anything to go by, but he would stick by Tsuna till the end of time.  
#45 – Natural: Holding hands, smiling and laughing with the brunette felt natural, as if he was meant to do this or something to that extent.  
#46 – Horizon: "Something is going to change soon."  
#47 – Valiant: It wasn't bravery that had Hibari fighting—it was confidence that he would not lose to his opponent.  
#48 – Virtuous: Time and time again, he was told that this love was wrong, but it had to be right—he shouldn't feel like this if this love was wrong.  
#49 – Victory: Tsuna stood over his opponent, he knew that it would hurt for a while, and felt that this was sweet revenge for the actions of the other—the pain in his chest was enough to justify this.  
#50 – Defeat: As he laid on the ground, losing the fight against Sawada, Hibari knew that it was deserved after all that the other had gone through.


	9. Hold Me Tight

**AN: **Part 2 out of 4 for massive updates...

**Title: **Hold Me Tight  
**Pairing(s): **6927, 69others, others27  
**Rating**: PG/T  
**Warnings: **Implied sex, infidelity, AU(ish), OOCness.  
**Extra:** Oh, I forgot to mention, this and the last one was the 1sentence challenge on LJ. (AKA, this is generally posted there first.)

* * *

#01 – Ring: Holding onto the one thing that was given to him without needing some type of coercion on his side (though the "Boss'" father had to bribe him), Mukuro couldn't help but smirk at the thought of meeting that _interesting _Tsunayoshi Sawada.  
#02 – Hero: Mukuro Rokudo was no hero, but he could be if it was in the name of his boss.  
#03 – Memory: The world was black, and Mukuro couldn't help but to laugh at the irony—he had done everything to ensure this wouldn't happen, but Tsuna had still been murdered by his own hand.  
#04 – Box: Tsuna couldn't help it if he thought Mukurou was cuter than Mukuro, but the owl was just so fluffy, and he just wanted to hug it (to death), so he was happy when Mukuro had agreed to allow the owl out.  
#05 – Run: "Get away as soon as you can, Tsunayoshi, before I do catch up with you~"  
#06 – Hurricane: "I can't help but think that Hibari will come here in a rage," Tsuna mused, knowing of the rivalry between Mukuro and Hibari.  
#07 – Wings: He could fly, without the use of extra appendages (the same ones birds had), but Tsuna seemed to be amused by the thought of Mukuro with flapping wings.  
#08 – Cold: "It just hurts," Mukuro said with a happy expression, staring at Tsunayoshi way too happily.  
#09 – Red: His eyes darkened, and Tsuna couldn't help but think that the contact lens made him look weird (as in he should have heterochromic eyes.)  
#10 – Drink: It burned his throat, but he downed in anyways, in hopes of forgetting the betrayal in front of his eyes.  
#11 – Midnight: It was the start of a new day, and Mukuro smirked at the blank expression Tsunayoshi had at the moment.  
#12 – Temptation: Had anyone but Tsuna said that, Mukuro would have their head—instead, he had some other methods of punishment.  
#13 – View: Sometimes they didn't agree on things, but they would somehow work it out in the end since that was the most important thing in any relationship.  
#14 – Music: Never had he been praised for his singing since he didn't do it often, but it had to mean something if Mukuro said it.  
#15 – Silk: It was uncomfortable, and Tsuna silently promised himself that he would never indulge in Mukuro's weird cosplaying fetish he seemed to have.  
#16 – Cover: "I didn't know that the Decimo liked to hide under the covers like a little child," he said, amused by the brunette's weird habits.  
#17 – Promise: One by one, they broke until only a sham of the beginning of their relationship was left—everyone had said they wouldn't last, and they had been right, but neither had listened.  
#18 – Dream: Sometimes, when he was bored, Mukuro would enter Tsuna's fantasy land, and he had to admit that it was entertaining enough to come back to visit again.  
#19 – Candle: The soft glow almost made him nauseous, and that book in the other's hand didn't help matters, but Mukuro would endure this if it made Tsuna happy.  
#20 – Talent: Mukuro had wanted to know what Tsuna could do with his mouth, especially since he seemed to have no problem shouting constantly, so he set upon the task of determining his talent.  
#21 – Silence: There was nothing left other than to bid him goodbye, yet the words wouldn't leave his mouth.  
#22 – Journey: Sometimes, Tsuna would admit that he didn't like venturing in this area, as the memories were too fresh, but he would endure it if it meant seeing Mukuro for a few minutes.  
#23 – Fire: It scorched him, and he felt as if he was burning on the inside, but it was pleasurable, and Tsuna found himself wanting more (and more).  
#24 – Strength: Mukuro wasn't weak, but he still couldn't get Tsuna to budge.  
#25 – Mask: Piece by piece, it shattered until all that was left was the innocent, vulnerable fourteen-year-old boy he had fallen in love with.  
#26 – Ice: His words were cold, and they pierced his heart, but Tsuna didn't say anything, and took the abuse as quietly as he could.  
#27 – Fall: Tsuna, at times, hated his natural clumsiness, especially when it landed him in the arms of the last person he expected to see.  
#28 – Forgotten: Mukuro blinked, confused as to why Tsuna was handing him a present while saying the words, "Happy birthday."  
#29 – Dance: Mukuro held his hand out in invitation, a smirk gracing his face, and Tsuna swore to himself that he would never (ever) allow the other to plan any events for the Vongola family ever again.  
#30 – Body: "Just let me take control for a while~"  
#31 – Sacred: Tsuna could honestly say that he wasn't comfortable with that look he gained from everyone, and that he was wondering as to how it came to this—Mukuro had cornered him.  
#32 – Farewells: Time and time again, Tsuna would say goodbye to Mukuro only to run into him the next day.  
#33 – World: It was as if Tsuna had the population of the earth in his hands—Mukuro was pleased to find that he hadn't abused his powers as Vongola Tenth.  
#34 – Formal: Tugging at the shirt, Tsuna could only groan as he was told to strip and to change into his suit.  
#35 – Fever: His eyes were bright and his face was flushed—coughs wracked his body, and Tsuna wished that he wasn't stuck in bed.  
#36 – Laugh: It was amusing to see Tsuna look so horrified, but the chuckles that soon escalated had Mukuro wondering if his horror show lost its effects.  
#37 – Lies: The words he spoke, the ones of love, had cut him deep once he saw the truth, and Tsuna couldn't stop the sobs that escaped him.  
#38 – Forever: It echoed, the sappy words Mukuro said to make him lose sight of the truth, and he smiled bitterly as he remembered that he found it to be a horrible lie.  
#39 – Overwhelmed: Tsuna flushed as the hands kept moving, doing sinfully pleasurable things to him.  
#40 – Whisper: The words weren't that loud, and Tsuna could appreciate it, but he didn't like that the other chose to do this to him while he worked.  
#41 – Wait: Holding a hand out, in hopes of stopping the other from walking away, Tsuna couldn't help but note that he was still sobbing as he finally caught up only to see a scene that he wished he hadn't caught.  
#42 – Talk: Sometimes, Tsuna just wanted to have a chat with Mukuro (since he was the sole reason that he would still have work even on his days off.)  
#43 – Search: Mukuro would never admit that stuff that happened didn't go according to his plans (except that one lost to a certain _brat_), and he definitely would never admit that the incident with MM was unintentional to anyone other than Tsuna.  
#44 – Hope: Verde knew that it was pointless to convince Mukuro otherwise, that he would have no chance of convincing him of admitting defeat, but he also knew that the chance of Sawada reciprocating feelings for the illusionist was slim.  
#45 – Eclipse: There was no moon to cover the Sun Guardian, yet Mukuro would do his best to block Ryohei from _his_ Tsuna.  
#46 – Gravity: There was nothing keeping Mukuro there, but he still didn't run even when he was given the perfect opportunity.  
#47 – Highway: There was a rule within the Vongola that Mukuro was never allowed to drive, ever (and that incident involved the boss, an open road, and the cops.)  
#48 – Unknown: There was a time that Tsuna was confused as to how Mukuro did the things he did, but then he realized (after asking too many questions) that he was better off not knowing.  
#49 – Lock: "So you handcuffed me to the bed for what reason?"  
#50 – Breathe: It was much simpler to deal with things when not being helped by an oxygen mask.


	10. Washed Away

**AN: **Part 3 out of 4 for massive updates...

**Title: **Washed Away  
**Pairing(s): **1827, 80fem!59  
**Rating**: PG/T  
**Warnings:** Character Death (heavily implied)  
**Extra:** 1/2 of the drabbles from the 1drabble community on LJ. Also somewhat part of the Sand Castle one-shot.

* * *

There was nothing left but emptiness as he watched his friends visit the tombstone one by one, each of them coping with his death one way or another. The brunette had to admit that he was happy that his friends, Takeshi Yamamoto and Amaya Gokudera, were going to get married, yet he had to admit that he was worried about their future.

"I wonder how he's doing," Tsuna murmured, still searching for the man that had betrayed his trust, the man that he still loved with all his heart. The affection that he held, the one that had never gone, crushed him with its weight, and he ended up here.

Catching a glimpse of ebony hair, Tsuna straightened as he saw the man that he still loved with all his heart. No words were spoken, and there wasn't any acknowledgement, but he saw a glimpse of red within the other's hand.

Watching Gokudera (Hayato) confront the man, Tsuna could only watch as the person who comforted him made gut-wrenching accusations that hit home, and he watched the man take the abuse silently, as if he had no chance of refuting.

As they both left, Tsuna finally got a good look of the red item he saw in Hibari's hand. Covering his mouth to hide his gasp (not that anyone would be able to hear a ghost), he stared at a pure red rose.


	11. Kiss and Go!

**AN: **Part 4 out of 4 for massive updates... Yeah, I don't generally do this... /brick'd I apologize for the massive spam.

**Title: **Kiss and Go!  
**Pairing(s): **6959  
**Rating**: PG/T  
**Warnings:** Character Death (heavily implied)  
**Extra:** 2/2 drabbles from the 1drabble community on LJ. I still have ideas and I'm helping a friend out with a fic... I don't think I'll die from a lack of fics to write anytime soon. Oh, and my headcanon~!

* * *

Both of them hated each other. According to the ones that knew them, they were just little children trying to get the other's attention by "pulling the other's hair and teasing them constantly". However, everyone was shocked when Mukuro started to spout random cheesy, "romantic" pick-up lines.

No one was more horrified than Gokudera, who was the receiving end of this new habit. It was a joke—it had to be—as they had decided, together, that they hated each other.

However, that small smirk and the amusement in the other's eyes had Gokudera wondering what his goal was with this little game of his. Deciding that it would be best to directly ask, he did just that. In response, Mukuro had said, "This," and kissed him.

(That later led to his pyromaniac side coming out and him nearly burning the whole building down.)


	12. No Celebration

**AN: **(Can we pretend it's his birthday? No? Fine...)

**Title: **No Celebration  
**Pairing(s): **1827  
**Rating**: PG/T  
**Warnings:** Crack...  
**Extra:** I died. I have too many one-shot ideas... I think they're both angst. /shot For the LJ community (fandomwords100) Valentine's Day Challenge post (which means I posted this... a week or two ago?)

* * *

Eyes narrowed in anger, Tsuna just glared at his lover who was currently torturing him with a small, almost indiscernible, smirk. Had it not been for the item that Hibari had inherited from Alaude, the first Cloud Guardian, the future leader of the Vongola wouldn't have been in this situation.

Instead, he only watched in anger as his lover took another bite, still smirking as he withered around in hopes of loosening its hold. Somehow, it only got tighter—Tsuna glared at the hand that held the chain that commanded these atrocious items, daring it to tug it tighter.

Hibari resisted the temptation, just barely, and instead said, "Maybe you won't celebrate my birthday anymore." Knowing of his lover's sweet tooth and love for cupcakes especially, he took another bite of the pineapple flavored delicacy—he honestly had no idea why it was that flavor, but it might have to deal with the Mist Guardian.

Walking towards the door, Hibari contemplated on letting his lover out, but decided against it. Before he left, the Cloud Guardian said, "Maybe I'll let you out tomorrow. Depending on how I feel." He closed the door as Tsuna started to shout at him.


	13. Sea Foam

**AN: **Whoo. One day. That's how long this took. Also completely incoherent I swear. If you make sense out of this... that's wonderful.

**Title: **Sea Foam  
**Pairing(s): **80fem!27, 8086, if you squint fem!5996  
**Rating**: PG/T  
**Warnings:** Angst, "Character Death", unrequited love (figure that out), etc.  
**Extra: **fem!Tsuna=Miku (earning that name because it apparently means Beautiful Sky.) Uh... I will probably one day have a list of who's who when genderbent when I get through everyone. Also based off the song (and book) Little Mermaid (song by Luka Megurine).

* * *

_The girl who sacrificed everything for the boy who nearly died that day out at sea, the girl who fell for him, the girl with a broken heart._

She watched from the bottom of the ocean, the boats that passed, and she found herself wishing to reach the top of the ocean to stare at the moon. Her sisters, Amaya and Kyou, didn't have the same ambitions as she did for reaching the land which would allow her to be closer to the moon.

Her father, with his cold eyes and sinister smirk, had always comforted her one way or another by telling her time and time again that they would one day be able to reach the sky. However, Miku didn't want to wait that long, for that eventuality, and found herself asking questions.

Her grandmother stated that mermaids turned into sea foam once they die, and that mermaids survived for much longer than humans. However, the humans had the ability to join those in the sky once they died, and Miku found that she wished to be one of those humans to join the sky forever.

"You may go up to the surface once you are fifteen," her father said with that cold voice of his. However, Miku knew, along with her sisters, that their father cared, and this was Reborn's way of showing affection.

Kyou escaped the room immediately after being "dismissed", hating socializing with the other two. However, Amaya stuck by Miku's side, and she was happy that one of her sisters wanted her company. At the same time, she wished to think by herself, but the brunette didn't know how to ask without sounding awkward or rude.

However, that in itself didn't need to happen as Amaya caught sight of someone, probably Chrome, the girl that her sister _may_ like, and left with a hasty farewell thrown over her shoulder. Miku just sighed and shook her head good-naturedly at her sister's behavior, and made her way back to her own room.

Sitting and thinking, Miku realized that she wanted to be on the surface where she could reach the sky. She wanted the immortal soul that floated to the sky once it died, and she didn't want to turn into the sea foam that would forever be stuck on the earth.

Swimming around in the sea at night, Miku caught sight of a boat being destroyed, and she saw him sinking towards the bottom. However, she couldn't let him drown, and she caught him, his head resting against her breasts, and she brought him to the safety of land.

Watching him from behind the outcrop of rocks, seeing the girl rush over to him and take the credit, Miku felt something in her chest shatter, and she watched as he kindly responded to her, and that had brought the pain that came with falling in love.

Despite the dangers behind doing this, despite the warnings of her sister (Kyou), Miku found herself in front of Kiri, asking for a favor. In exchange for being able to live on land with her secret love, Kiri had said, Miku would give up her voice.

_"If you cannot make him fall in love with you, you will turn into sea foam the day after his wedding with the lucky girl. If you can, your voice will come back to you."_

Miku soon found herself on land, naked and not the least uncomfortable—mermaids (and mermen) were naked wherever they went, so she saw no reason to be ashamed. However, the man she saved seemed to think differently once he saw her.

A sheet draped her legs, and Miku watched as he offered a hand, which she gratefully took. Standing on her two legs, it was painful (as if knives were being stabbed into it), but she would bear it if she could be with the ebony-haired stranger for a bit longer.

Miku would smile as the other invited her to dance with him, and she would do just that. Even if it hurt to be dancing so long, she would bear the pain if only to make him happy. Laughing, she would listen intently to him, if only to hear his melodic voice that made her heart warm.

There were times where she couldn't dance—formal balls—and she would stand off on the side, watching him dance without a care. The pretty princesses would crowd around him, asking for his hand in a dance, and he would grant it to each one, dancing long into the night.

Even though it was threatening her chance in winning his heart, Miku would smile if only because it made Yamamoto happy. Miku watched as each one walked away, a smile on each of the girl's face, and it hurt to know that they were also interested, and that they had a better chance than she because she couldn't talk.

Miku knew that she would never be able to confess her love to him, and that he would slip through her fingers. However, she would not go down without a fight, and she reached out for his hand whenever possible. Holding it possessively, Miku would oftentimes demand his attention through her own subtle ways, and he seemed to like it enough.

In hopes of getting Yamamoto's heart with actions, she did as he asked—her long auburn hair was in pigtails, and she wore the dresses that he asked her to. Miku would also do whatever he asked if it was within her power, so she stood by his side as the girl that he assumed had saved him had arrived at the mansion.

Yamamoto immediately left her side for the other girl's side, and he looked so _happy_ that Miku's heart broke a bit more with that wide smile on his face. She had suspected as much, but this was the confirmation that she didn't want—he was already in love with her.

"Haru, let me introduce you to Miku." With such a heartbreaking smile, he led the girl towards her, and Miku could only force a smile in hopes of making him not worry. It worked—Takeshi didn't suspect anything, and she knew that Haru didn't know anything about her heart breaking right then and there.

Preparations for the wedding were made, and she found herself on a boat, listening to the chatter that involved the happy couple. Hearing a familiar voice, she turned to see her sisters had come (though Kyou coming on her own free will was something unusual), and they were urging her to take the silver knife.

_"The witch said that you can return with everything if you stab him and soak your legs in his blood."_

Now, sitting with Yamamoto and laughing, Miku knew that in the end, she wouldn't kill him. The knife felt heavy, and she knew that it would cause only more pain if she did as she wished. Making sure that it was hidden behind her back, she waited for him to leave before running off.

Ignoring the pain in her legs, ignoring the fact that she would be sea foam and never reach her dreams of reaching the sky, Miku jumped off the boat and swam to the bottom of the ocean. Immediately, as the sun rose, her body started to disappear, a mark of the wedding that had just happened.

However, that didn't stop her from smiling as she bid farewell to the man that she loves. As her body turned into the sea foam she once despised, Miku couldn't help but think that it would be much better if Yamamoto had returned her feelings.

She noticed when the other was crying, knowing that he felt a bit guilty about this, but Miku wished that she had the ability to win his heart. However, it would be enough to just watch over him. She watched the wedding, and noticed when he arrived at the ocean (the same place they met) with a bouquet of flowers (if Miku had to guess, she would say it was a mixture of roses and daisies.)

_"May I be able to watch over you when I reach the sky."_


	14. Looking Back

**AN: **I have two more waiting to be written-a 5927 one (angst/drama-ish) and an 1859 one (which... I think has a plot.)

**Title: **Looking Back  
**Pairing(s): **Rfem!27, 59fem!27, 8059  
**Rating**: PG/T  
**Warnings:** Unrequited love  
**Extra: **Experimental. Seriously. Attempted present-tense writing.

* * *

Miku can only stare at him, as if he has already lost his mind. Today is the day of her wedding, the day that she is to be legally bound to Reborn, and he has come here to tell her something that she had wanted for a long time.

There is no doubt that he is telling the truth, but her feelings that are cherished (even to this day) had diminished over time as he had shown interest in her friend, Yamamoto. She cannot tell him that she will run away and elope with him, she cannot say that she loves him in a romantic sense—there are no romantic feelings.

"You came to tell me this on my wedding day?" At the same time, Miku wants to cry (whether it is out of anger, frustration or just agony is unknown to her) because of those words.

Seeing the meek nod, she wants to snap at him, but she refrains from doing so. There is Reborn waiting outside for her as she is to walk down the aisle at any moment—her father, though difficult at first, had finally given her up to Reborn after being saved by him.

"I-I know. B-but I thought you'd like to know." Gokudera looks at the ground, as if he doesn't want to look at her, and Miku already knows why. She isn't Yamamoto, the only one who seems to spark real emotions within the bomber, but she also knows that the platinum blonde is attached to her.

Shaking her head, she replies, "It would have been nice to know _three years ago._" As soon as the words had left her mouth, she knows that there's no way to stop the flood that is about to come.

"You come to me on my wedding day to declare your love for me?! Why now, when I've finally moved on?! I waited for you for three years! _I lost three years of any romance because of that!_ And, Reborn helped me get past the fact that you loved my best friend, and I accepted that. He, he became that important person that you once were."

Miku doesn't stop, even though she can see the effects of her words—Gokudera flinches as each accusing sentence leaves her mouth, but she doesn't feel bad because it was _true_ and she had suffered because of those words.

"I loved you, Gokudera. I loved you long ago." She offers a small smile, as if it can be some type of consolation prize for missing his chance. "However, Reborn has taken that place from you. I love you, and I wish to see you, as you're my friend first and foremost."

The doors open to show her father, who has arrived to get the bride, and Miku looks back once more towards the platinum blonde that she had loved. Leaving him to his thoughts, she starts to make her way towards the ceremony, feeling jittery and anxious yet excited.

She may have loved him long ago, but she loves Reborn now, and there is nothing that can stop her from saying the words "I do" on the alter with him.


	15. Underlying

**AN: **Um... I am going to post something on tumblr and I was hoping for help? Please? (Link's on my profile.)

**Title: **Underlying  
**Pairing(s): **1859  
**Rating**: PG/T  
**Warnings:** CRACK CRACK (I don't even know...)  
**Extra: **Another request.

* * *

Sometimes, there was an unspoken agreement between Kyouya Hibari and Hayato Gokudera. However, at the same time, it was unspoken and easily disregarded. Just like this specific moment, where the Cloud Guardian was sitting on his figurative perch, smirking at the annoyed expression on the Storm Guardian's face.

Had it been anyone else, or anything else, Hibari wouldn't even have to consider biting them to death. With Gokudera, though, he was actually contemplating the idea of dragging this meeting out, if only to relish the other's undeniable reaction.

"Why are you not speaking?" It had a slight teasing tone, but the question was obviously rhetorical, and Hibari was just waiting to see if Gokudera would rise to the hidden challenge within his words. He was disappointed by the silence that followed the words that left his lips as an invitation for words.

Still smirking slightly, Hibari then threatened to "bite the other to death" if he didn't get out within a matter of seconds. It got the desired reaction, of the bomber (secret pyromaniac) cursing his existence while shooting obvious threats at him.

Watching the other just storm out once he realized that the threats had no effect, Hibari allowed himself to revert to that emotionless "bastard" he used to be just moments ago. However, that didn't mean that he wouldn't use this situation to his advantage.

XxXxX

There were times that they both had fallen in awkward situations (like that time that Tsuna thought it would be a good idea to "spend quality time as a family"), but it remained their little secret, something that couldn't be said out loud because of their "pride" (no, it wasn't because of the fact that they both didn't want to admit that it had been better than they expected.)

Hibari did understand the need of privacy—he was a "social recluse" after all—but he also knew that Gokudera would absolutely believe him when he said something to reference said event to his companions (and his, and he dreads to think this much less say it, family members).

Mukuro also seemed to be having fun with some (limited) knowledge on what went on that day, but Hibari knew that Mukuro was also curious as to what happened (to see if his sources were correct or not.) This was a great way to torment the other too, with knowledge the other craved but couldn't obtain.

Then again, Kyouya couldn't fathom the reason why the Mist Guardian insisted on asking him (through various means) instead of asking Gokudera. The platinum blonde would definitely give some answers (in the form of threats), and that should be (but probably was not) enough to satisfy the pineapple that stuck his head into other people's business, especially when it came to Hibari.

XxXxX

Tsuna was currently sitting in this awkward meeting he had called (with "persuasion" from Reborn), and he immediately regretted making all his friends meet in a small room. There undoubtedly would be some type of destruction, and it would affect the artifacts in this room. Last time he held a meeting in a moderate room, there had been some… missing furniture that he had to replace.

If anything above liked him, they would have spared Tsuna this moment, and this meeting (um, family gathering) would go splendidly. However, it seemed that he was cursed with horrible luck, and within a few moments, dynamites were flying, tonfas were out, and he was trying to sink into the ground.

All in all, it was an expected result, and Tsuna could honestly say that he was pleased that no one had been killed in this whole fiasco (though he swore that he saw Reborn saying something to Lambo to set him off.)

However, that still didn't mean that he didn't care about what happened to the room and its artifacts. That's why, at this moment, he was doing his best to control the damage (and unfortunately, just got dragged into the fight.)

The sound of a bullet being discharged broke the group apart, and Tsuna looked towards Reborn, grateful for the distraction. Seeing that grin on his (torturer's) tutor's face, though, had the brunette almost wishing the for fight to keep going.

"I hoped you had fun with your bonding experience." The words were straightforward, yet Tsuna knew there was an underlying message, one that he would not be happy with. However, he didn't pause to think on that as something else had been bugging him.

"Reborn, did you notice that Hibari and Gokudera were close?" The brunette didn't expect any answer, so he wasn't shocked that there was no reply. However, that still didn't stop the suspicion that something was going on between the two.

XxXxX

Hibari was still smirking, acknowledging the other's presence. There was no point in ignoring him—the entertainment that would be provided more than made up for the fact that he had to tolerate another person's presence.

Gokudera was just glaring at him, as if there had been some wrong-doing on his part (and, knowing the Storm Guardian the way the Cloud Guardian did, he probably had an action that he considered to be wrong), and he only offers a slight smirk in response.

Accusations flew around, and he listened to each one somewhat intently, as it was the only thing to fill up the silence as he read a book. Once the sounds stopped, he looked up from the book (really, Kyouya didn't understand why his mother assumed he needed a Bible), to glance at the other who was fuming.

Knowing that it would only make the situation worse, and provide an amusing response, he asked, "Yes?"

The platinum blonde looked livid, and the prefect just offered a condescending smirk in response. As expected, the Storm Guardian went on a tirade of how the Cloud Guardian was wrong in everything, and he only watched, waiting for the other to calm down.

As soon as Gokudera stopped his shouting, Kyouya made his way to him and stole a kiss. If it wasn't for the way that Hayato was blushing, Hibari would have considered it to be annoying—instead, it was merely entertaining.

As he left his office, he only offered one sentence.

"We both agreed to not mention _that _moment, did we not?"


	16. Bittersweet Reflections

**AN: **Uh... should this be a place I ask for a beta? (I guess PM for more info?)

**Title: **Bittersweet Reflections  
**Pairing(s): **D18, 8027, past 8018  
**Rating**: PG/T  
**Warnings:** N/A  
**Extra: **Did you know that teleport isn't a word according to Google Chrome? Seriously, um, Yamamoto's part is the longest while Tsuna's the shortest.  
_Prompts:  
_Past 8018, present 8027 and D18 - No turning back; "You went that way, I'll go another way" (focus on Yamamoto)  
Past 8018, present 8027 and D18 - Contradictions; "The words being said are opposite to the feelings being felt" (focus on Hibari)  
Past 8018, present 8027 and D18 - Ownership; "The nightingale sings elegies inside its cage" (focus on Dino)  
Past 8018, present 8027 and D18 - The blacksmith and the sword; "The strongest katana was made by forging a thousand broken swords" (focus on Tsuna)

* * *

Sometimes, in the middle of the night, when Tsuna was sleeping, Yamamoto would reflect on everything that led him to the place he is today. He would think back on the relationships, both rocky and steady, and he would allow himself to imagine what it would be like without each and every one.

The relationship with Gokudera was interesting, as the bomber was like a brother to him. On more than one occasion he was threatened because of his current relationship with Tsuna. Besides that, they had a pretty steady relationship filled with unnecessary insults and one-sided fights. Yamamoto had to admit that he could also double-team with Gokudera quite well—they seemed to know each other's attacks enough to work off of that and to use another move based off the last move. Of course, that didn't stop Gokudera from yelling at him for "screwing up his plans" once the fight was done.

Yamamoto knows that without Gokudera, there would be no relationship with Tsuna at this day—he would have never had the courage to ask the other out because he was terrified by the possibility of rejection. He also knew that without Hayato, there would be no "Vongola Decimo" for them to dote on—Gokudera's appearance was a mark of Tsuna becoming the next head of the Vongola. However, his life might have been more peaceful without the Storm Guardian constantly shouting at him for ridiculous reasons.

His relationship with Tsuna changed over the last ten years, and he has no regrets when it came to that. However, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that Tsuna had helped him mature over the last ten years—without the brunette, he would just be a baseball junkie that didn't understand anything in the world. Holding him while the other was sleeping was just astounding, but he knew that this was because of reasons that he should be grateful for. Without the "World's Greatest Hitman", the two would have never officially become friends, and he wouldn't have ever been able to see Tsuna as he did now.

If, and he dread to think of it, he didn't know Tsuna, his life would have been drastically different. As mentioned, he would have never been as mature, as calm and ready for danger, as he is now, and Yamamoto knew that without the brunette, his life would've been meaningless, one without true friends that he could depend on.

The meeting with Squalo hadn't been the best, but the fellow swordsman had become somewhat like a brother to him. While Yamamoto knew that the other would refuse to admit it, he cared about his wellbeing, and would oftentimes come to cheer Yamamoto up (like after leaving someone behind.) He knew that his friend was also hurting in his own way—a so-called unrequited love for his boss—and the Rain Guardian would do his best to cheer the other up. They depended on each other for comfort, and Yamamoto loved that aspect of his relationship with Squalo. However, at times, to vent, they would fight and it would cause much physical pain, but it would also make him feel better emotionally.

Squalo, at first, had been the guy he aimed to defeat, and was his motivation—without that, he would have never become the swordsman he is today. Yamamoto wasn't stupid enough to think that he would have tried to pick up swordplay later on as he knew that Squalo was his only motivation for becoming better. He also knew that without the latter, he would have eventually fallen to his own emotional problems, and that there would have resulted in the loss of Yamamoto, and he knew that the others liked him enough to tolerate his presence.

Hibari is a touchy subject, even to this day. Yamamoto could say that he's completely in love with Tsuna (and he is, despite the fact that this subject is touchy), but he also knows that Hibari has no lingering feelings (at least, he hoped that Dino was able to make his ex-boyfriend happy). They had dated during high school, and Hibari had broken it off during his third year, stating that he had found someone else. At that moment, the Rain Guardian had decided that he would move on, going in a different direction than his former lover.

Without Hibari, he wouldn't have known the bittersweet feeling of lust and rejection, of an innocent crush that he could view as love. Without the Skylark, without the Cloud Guardian, he would have never known what he felt form Tsuna, as it was similar to what he felt with Hibari, except stronger. There was no doubt in his mind—Hibari had brought out something that could help him in life. And in the end, Yamamoto couldn't find it in himself to ever regret their relationship.

**XxXxX**

Hibari could be many things—he could be cold, uncaring, lovable, talkative, antisocial—but he was not one to hide his feelings. That's why he couldn't understand why the words he said were different from the words that he longed to say.

He couldn't bring himself to say the words "I love you" to the Rain Guardian long ago, and there had been a bit of regret on ending the relationship abruptly. However, he also knew that there was no reason to feel that way as he had Dino, who could bring him to feel things that weren't normal by his standards.

Words were never easy for him to use—Hibari much preferred actions over the mundane words that left one's mouth—and he would not try to declare feelings of love, as it wouldn't do any good in the end. He didn't say sappy things, he didn't wax poetry about his lover, and he definitely did not stroke their ego by replying with a confirmation to their love confession.

However, both he and the Rain Guardian knew when the words that left his lips were different from the ones he wished to say. Hibari knew that he couldn't regret anything when it came to his "love life", but there were times that he would wonder about what could happen.

Had he been able to say those words (instead of denying any sort of feelings for Yamamoto, oftentimes saying the opposite of what he felt), Hibari knew that the relationship would have lasted longer. Had he been able to do as he wanted instead of veiling it within words that had the opposite meaning of what he wished to say.

With the words that he didn't understand, one could express true emotions that would oftentimes reduce the other to tears of either happiness or sadness. While he feigned ignorance on the subject at hand, not being able to verbally express his thoughts and feelings, Hibari knew that he was never going to be able to say as he wished to say, and that there would misunderstood feelings.

However, that didn't mean he doubt his feelings (the unspoken ones) for the other, and he would do whatever it took to convey those through words. Even if it seemed impossible, the Cloud Guardian knew that he had to do it. Or else he would lose everything.

With a slight smile on his face, the words that he once wanted to say right after the break-up came to the forefront of his mind. _'Thank you so much, Yamamoto.'_

**XxXxX**

Dino knew that there had been other important people in Kyouya's life, and he didn't resent them as he originally thought he would. His little brother's Rain Guardian (and lover) was one of these important people, but he didn't resent the fact that Yamamoto had taken a lot of Kyouya's "firsts". Because, in the end, Tsuna's Cloud Guardian belonged to him, and it would never change.

With open arms, he accepted the other. With a secretive smile, he made the other addicted to him. With a gleam in his eyes, he trapped the skylark within an invisible cage. Dino knew, despite what Kyouya said, he loved him (and vice versa). He would love to just stare at the skylark all day, watch it flit within the cage, but it would deter him from important work, so he allowed the skylark to leave, only to watch it to return by night.

Despite the fact that Yamamoto had been around for much of Kyouya's important milestones in life (first kiss, first love confession—that was questionable—first time), Dino was smart enough to know that he could take away everything that the Rain Guardian had done, and make Kyouya his, and his alone. There was no regret, there was no hesitation, as Dino smiled and whispered sweet nothings within the other's ear.

He actually had to thank Takeshi much later for helping Kyouya out with the aspects of relationships—undoubtedly, it was the former baseball player that taught the lone Cloud how to love, how to be with someone romantically—and he would have to thank his little brother for seducing the only "rival" for his love.

There was no doubt that he was happy with the way everything has gone, and he didn't regret seducing the skylark into his bed, making him writhe and moan in pleasure (and maybe with the slightest hint of frustration). Dino knew that he would never regret capturing the skylark and marking him as his own, showing but never allowing it to find new ownership.

However, at times, when he visited the cage, Dino would hear mournful songs escape the skylark's beak, and his heart would break. In the end, Kyouya wished to be free and while he loved him, Dino knew that he would never allow the other to escape. Especially if it meant that others could hear the hauntingly beautiful songs that the other would sing.

**XxXxX**

Tsuna would watch Yamamoto flit about the room, talking with everyone, easing the tense atmosphere as he talked to each and every one of his Guardians. He noticed the way that Mukuro seemed to eye his Rain Guardian, the way that Hayato would blush profusely while insulting their mutual friend, and the slight interest that Hibari had with the words that Yamamoto said.

Out of all of them, Tsuna would say that Hibari was the one that he would have to look out for. However, he also knew that Hibari had broken off whatever it was that he had with Yamamoto in favor of being with his older brother. As Yamamoto's lover, he couldn't say that he didn't like Hibari for that (as it got rid of his greatest threat), but he was a bit worried about his Cloud Guardian's relationship with his older brother.

He would watch as Yamamoto would cheerfully get the others to stop doing whatever it was they were doing—whether it was Hibari and Mukuro fighting or Onii-san and Gokudera fighting, the Rain Guardian would calm everyone down with a smile and a few words. It was a bit confusing, as to how he managed to win against all those that wished to have Yamamoto (_his_ Yamamoto) for their own.

It was ironic that the person that had originally annoyed everyone in one way or another would be the most beloved for them all. Tsuna could almost laugh at the irony, but he was keeping his mouth shut—it would backfire somehow, and he didn't want to jinx himself now that he had the Rain Guardian all to himself.

Tsuna couldn't feel anything but amusement as he watched all his Guardians stop to pay attention to the Rain Guardian, who apparently had something important to say. Watching, Tsuna couldn't help but feel a bit worried about what was going to be said—however, at the same time, he knew that Yamamoto truly loved him.

Watching the reactions, some looking a bit peeved and some looking so painfully happy, Tsuna couldn't help but find the scene a bit touching. Maybe he would have the courage to say what he truly felt to Yamamoto one day. For now, though, he would comfort himself with the thought of being his "best sword" (and being irreplaceable.)


End file.
